


Caress

by blanketspace



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterglow, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, Post-Coital, Pre-Chapter 9, Promnis - Freeform, Promnis Freeform, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketspace/pseuds/blanketspace
Summary: They were slipping. Ignis knew it, Prompto knew it.





	Caress

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a tumblr ask prompt on my Prompto RP. Given to me as 'caress' + a body part and my partner picked 'spine' so I went with it. This will be part of a larger installment I'm planning on writing. No beta ; we die like men.

It’s a lengthy groan falls over his tongue, hips wriggling into soaked sheets and face burying into a plush pillow, arms tucked beneath.  The feeling could only be described as blissful, that aching twitch of his body as he feels the slip of Ignis’ softening cock from him – perfectly sated, a numbness cascading with the slight squirm of release leaking.  His tongue darts out to wet chapped lips, bitten red and swollen, teeth tugging at a full tier as he spares a glance back to a bespectacled lover who’s hands rest on either side on his shoulders.

“That was nice,” he murmurs, languidly stretching while firm lips come to rest and dote affection against his back. A little ritual, Prompto remembers, Ignis always becoming far gentler in the aftermath of ravishing him. He’ll have bruises on his hips purpling tomorrow, a fond soreness lingering – he doesn’t mind, the soft encouragement of muscle and souvenirs placed into his skin serve as a wanton reminder of how he makes such a restrained man near wild.  

Lips continue their trek along the dip between his shoulder blades and he writhes against the wetness and heat pooling between his thighs, “– you really have a thing for cumming inside, don’t you?” 

The quicksilver earns a nip against a shoulder blade for that. 

 “If I recall correctly, you were the one who begged me to.” Mock offense titters, a low grumble against his skin beckoning shivers.

And a slip of tongue to soothe the offended skin.  The blond shoots a grin over his shoulder, rising up on elbows with a muted mewl.  ”Yeah, well, I like how it feels and I think you get off on claiming me like that a bit too,” a brow raises in speculation but he hears no argument and Prompto shrugs. 

When it came to each other, they were both wanton, possessive in their own ways, the cries of  _mine_  and  _yours_  echoing in memory just as he knows the scratches laid into Ignis’ shoulders will stay for days to come.  How they ended up like this, entangled with one another hadn’t been a point much thought on. Prompto knew he could get wrapped up in his own head, dissolving any argument that he deserves a twinge of happiness amongst the murk and mire of their lives.  Didn’t help him feel less guilty about it and he had been certain Ignis slipped into those moods as well. 

His boyfriend? Is that what they were? Lovers, partners, something of that nature. All those definitions, labels, and variations never seemed to fit; they never tried to make them fit. Probably out of some propriety, leaving them both open with little attachment. Ignis had an obligation to his Regent, future king and all that, he couldn’t be tied down by affectionate terms in the waning hours of the night, limbs hooked together and mouths meeting. He couldn’t think harder on the sensation of gloved fingertips brushing, taking time to walk past and spare a look over his shoulder.  It made sense, Prompto made the same vows ( albeit much later in his life and with a bit of laughter every time he tripped over the phrasing ), held the same sense of duty in his breast.  

But they were slipping.  Ignis knew it, Prompto knew it. 

The nights stretched on longer though their time together seemed to only get shorter. Groans parting from lips, reluctant to leave crinkled sheets and a warm body, affectionate touches to drowsy cheeks, noses bumping together eager to get that morning kiss. Wandering hands and teasing whispers later on by campfire, mouths quirking and gazes staying far too long on sinful expressions.

Prompto had been the first to bring it out into the daylight.

Their typical driving around, looking for a recently acquired hunt and his fingers hooked on the other’s shoulder as he twisted lithe form to talk to their Prince in the back seat. Idle chit-chat, conversation, and no one seemed to notice how his fingers drew little circles into purple cloth, a guise of balance. He hanged himself on those simple moments, the ones where he was able to steal a little touch, showing adoration in the simplest of manners.   He never misses the looks shot from the corner of the brunet’s eyes when he settled back down, disapproval ( '  _Prompto, do put your seatbelt back on '_ ) but the faintest glimmer of a smirk on those perfect lips.

This time around it had been Ignis to waiver, his steadfast nature breaking apart with each bout of laughter and bright smiles tossed his way. Or so he told Prompto before crushing the blond against his body behind a Crow’s Nest rest stop. It’s how they ended up here, how they ended up panting endearments and desires into each other’s skin.   

But talking about it isn’t an option, not right now. Getting up, cleaning himself off and settling into an already interrupted night's sleep stakes a claim as a priority mission.  Boneless limbs, however, can’t find the means to move, twitching against the mild weight stilled on narrow hips.

“Claiming you? No comment.” Teeth drag on his skin and he quakes, almost missing the elder’s quip.    

“ You know, Iggy, not admitting it is just as bad as doing so,” Prompto yawns.  “Mhm, getting comfy is a bad idea, ‘specially cause it’s gonna be super hard to get up to shower if we do. ”

There’s no reply this time, just the mere peppering of kisses into the dip of his spine, sinking lower and lower to twitching hips. And Ignis calls _him_ a brat.

Still, he arches on cue; an obvious creature he’s become. Nose crinkles, marring the smattering of freckles across and he cannot seem to wipe the stupid smile from his face as he feels the other’s body come to lay against his.  Wide hands splay on narrow ribs, blunted nails gently scratching. The weight of Ignis’ head comes to rest along the small of his back, hot breath tickling pale skin with each sigh. 

“But this is nice too,” a murmur and Prompto’s head flops back down to the pillow; they’ll wash up later between soapy touches and lukewarm water kisses.   “– let’s stay like this for awhile, yeah ? ” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not even sure what my writing is doing anymore so there's that. But I hope at least someone enjoyed it. Let me know in the comments below and it's super appreciated. I'll definitely post my other drabbles that I have saved up if people want me to in a small collection, especially considering that these two boys are my favorite pairing out of everything.


End file.
